


Torture Me, Torture You

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Better 15 Years Later Than Never [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya watch an episode of The A-Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Me, Torture You

"What are you watching?"

"The A-Team."

"Illya!"

"Hear me out. The episode is about two former spy partners - one Russian, one American - who reunite after many years."

"Huh."

"Come watch with me, Napoleon."

 

_One hour later..._

 

"That was unsettling."

"I'm sorry I made you watch, Napoleon. I had no idea it would turn out like that. "

"At least his name wasn't Nexor."

"That hurt."

"Sorry, Illya. That was just a little too close for comfort. You'd think the writer knew..."

"Let us forget it and watch something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, there is always The Love Boat."

"Illya!"


End file.
